pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Mertens
Finn '''- (Znany także jako '''Człowiek Finn) to główny bohater serialu Pora na Przygodę. Historia Jak dowiadujemy się w odcinku Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup, Finn został porzucony w lesie, gdy był niemowlakiem. Opowiadał, że zrobił "kup kup" na dużego liścia, po czym na niego upadł i leżał tam i płakał dopóki nie znaleźli go Margaret oraz Joshua. Wychowali go razem z Jake'em, który został jego przybranym bratem (tak samo jak Jermaine). W odcinku Wspomnienia Wspomnień Finn śpiewa jego "Piosenkę Dziecka" w łazience, która najprawdopodobniej była w ich rodzinnym domu. W odcinku Sługus, gdy Finn jest zapytany o swoich prawdziwych rodziców powiedział, że według Jake'a powstał w kapuście. Natomiast w odcinku Zuza Silna podczas rozmowy z Królewną Balonową Finn przyznaje, że zawsze gdy mówi o swoich przodkach, robi się "baardzo smutny i dziwny", ponieważ nigdy nie spotkał innego człowieka. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, boi się klaunów i pająków. Opis Wyglądu Jest to 14-letni człowiek. Bardzo wysoki, i chudy. Ma wybite kilka zębów. Jego oczy to małe czarne kropki z powodu mutacji spowodowanej radioaktywnością która jest skutkiem Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów. Włosy Finn ma blond włosy które po raz pierwszy mogliśmy zobaczyć w odcinku Obcinanie Włosów. Finn zdjął tam czapkę spod której wyleciały długie świecące włosy. Jednak obciął je i dał Drzewnej wiedźmie. Jednak zaczęły szybko odrastać co widać w kilku odcinkach.Po odcinku Obcinanie Włosów Finn coraz częściej zdejmuje czapkę i pokazuje włosy. Ubiór Finn nosi czapkę z dwoma "uszkami" wystającymi z góry. Czapka jest zainspirowana postacią Bueno Niedźwiedzia z komiksu twórcy Pory na przygodę. Twórca mówił że czapka jest "czadowa". Czapka Finn'a obejmuje całą głowę oprócz twarzy. Finn nosi także niebieski T-shirt, krótkie niebieskie spodnie, zielony plecak, białe zrolowane skarpety i pare czarnych butów. FinnKot.png|Finn zmieniony w kota Magiczna Pięść.png|Finn jako magiczna pięść FinnZombie.png|Zombie-Finn Finn as a giant foot.png|Finn jako wielka stopa Lumpy Finn.png|Grudkowy Finn Evil Finn.png|Finn zmieniony w demona Finn_as_Prince_Hotbod.png|Finn jako Książe Czyrak Flamethrowerfinn.jpg|W odcinku Pora Na Biznes 8122369836_4aa13fc15a_z.jpg|Finn w odcinku 'the lich' , 'finn the human ' Wiek Finn na początku miał 12 lat. W odcinku Pociąg tajemnic obchodził urodziny, więc jednocześnie miał już od tego odcinka 13 lat. Prawdopodobnie przechodzi mutacje ponieważ gdy krzyczy jego głos się załamuje. W wywiadzie na początku 2012 roku twórca powiedział że Finn ma już 14 lat. Cechy Charakteru Finn jest zwykłym nastolatkiem dlatego zachowuje się jak przeciętny nastolatek ( lubi zabawę, kocha przygody, zakochuje się i.t.p) z wyjątkiem tego że jest bohaterem. Często musi przeciwstawić się siłom zła. Ma w sobie wiarę i honor. Czasem zdarza mu się zbyt zdenerwować albo nie panować nad swoimi emocjami. Zawsze chce komuś zaimponować swoją siłą i odwagą. Bardzo nie lubi Gdy lodowy Król porywa królewny. Jest on bardzo żywiołowym chłopcem , który lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę. Uważa że wszędzie "czai się " przygoda i na nią nigdy nie jest za późno. Ma duży potencjał ( np. rozwiązał zagadkę w odcinki " Złodziej jabłek"). Gdy słucha muzyki,ma otwartą buzię Ciekawostki *Finn razem z Jakiem pokonał Farmę, legendarnego wojownika Lśniącego Chaosu. *Ulubionym daniem Finna są klopsy. *Finn w swojej linii czasowej(po wypowiedzeniu życzenia u Prismo) nie ma jednej ręki, zamiast niej ma rękę mechaniczną przypominającą robota. *Wygląd Finna w odcinku Człowiek Finn (Finn the Human) oraz Pies Jake (Jake the Dog) jest nieco zmieniony. Ma on szpiczasty nos, jego oczy to już nie tylko dwie czarne kropki, ale normalne ludzkie oczy, posiada on mechaniczną rękę oraz trochę inne ubrania. *Finn w odcinku Człowiek Finn i Pies Jake ma na nazwisko Martinez oraz ma on mamę, tatę i młodszego brata. *Finn w odcinku Pies Jake zakłada koronę Lodowego króla, by ugasić pożar jego miasteczka, lecz przez przypadek odpala on też bombę atomową zamrożoną przez Szymona Pietrikova. *Finn w odcinku Szafa Marceliny widział Marcelinę nago i był tym faktem zniesmaczony. *Finn w odcinku Tata Jake(Jake the Dad) ma koszulkę z odwróconym napisem "Best Uncle". *Finn był przez pewien czas królem goblinów. Kategoria:Postacie